Check Up
by perseusswift
Summary: Jack goes in for a Check up with Dr. Longbranch, but thing take a turn for the sexy when she decides to test Jack's stamina


**I do not own the Heir series** **Cinda Williams Chima**

Jackson Swift was nervous as hell. He was currently in the office of his heart surgeon, Jessamine Longbranch with his aunt Linda. That is what she was to most of the world, to him and his friends she was a wizard that had changed Jack from a wizard to a warrior. Then he heard the door open and saw his doctor in the door way. Even though he knew what she was, Jack couldn't help but stare at her. She was a drop dead knockout. She was wearing a very fitted red dress that hugged her curves well. He dress was modestly low cut; it looked professional but still showed her at ample breasts wonderfully. She put on a smile and said "Alright Jack come on in so we can start your checkup" Jack and Linda both moved to get up but Jessamine stopped Linda "Sorry Ms. Downey but I need to conduct some test on Jack." She put her hand on his shoulder, which had her standing on her tip toes to reach. Ever since he had stop taking his Werebane he was now just over six feet tall. He was a giant compared to Jessamine's five and a half foot form. "In my experiences it is much easier for the kids to perform the test with no family members in the room." Jack could see the indecision in Linda's face. In the end she decided to wait for them to get done.

Jack followed Jessamine down her hall way and was about to go in an examination room purely on instinct but Longbranch stopped him before he could enter she stopped him "Not this time Jack let go into my office." She led him to a room he had never been in. It was large and but didn't have that much furniture. It had a heavy oak desk straight across from the door with a computer on it. On the right side of the room was a long, wide couch that Jack assumed was for her clients. The entire left wall was one big window that gave a great view on the lake. Jessamine looked down at her clip board and said calmly "Get undressed and stand in the middle of the room." Jack did as he was told and got undressed down to his boxers and stood were she wanted him. Jessamine put the clip board and came to stand in front of him. She did her usual examination by checking his muscle with her long red finger nails. From Jack high point of view he could see down in between her boobs and he could feel an erection growing in his boxers. He tried to hide it but he couldn't hide it when she was this close to it.

Jessamine had finished her by putting that cone thing on his chest. Jack thought he saw a look of understanding pass on her face, but it quickly disappeared. She scribbled something on her clipboard. "Now take off you boxers." Jack let out a little squeak "Why? I've never had to do that before." "Now is the time when development of the genital region of the male is most crucial and I need to make sure everything is progressing normally." Jack wanted argue but he knew there was no use so he dropped his boxers and threw them next to the rest of his clothes revealing his semi-erect cock which was already pretty long. Jessamine looked at it and tsked "I can't do a proper examination with you like this I need you to be fully erect." Jessamine stood in front of Jack and shrugged off her lab coat. She reached back behind her and slowly unzipped her red dress revealing a red lacy bra and matching thong. She got done on her knees and gave his cock a few pumps. Jack was so stunned he couldn't move and by the time she had her hand wrapped around his dick he really didn't want to stop her. She got him hard and standing at his full length of fifteen inches "Ummm… you are developing nice Jack now I need to see if you are producing semen correctly." After she said that jack swore he heard "So that's what happens when you put a warrior stone in a wizard."

She gave the head of his cock a little kiss then she started swallowing him. He barely fit in her mouth and the tightness gave Jack an awesome feeling. Jessamine fit all she could in her mouth, about seven inches so she jacked the rest of him off with her hands. Jack threw his head back and let out a long low moan. He placed his hand on the back of her head and just took in the tight feeling of Jessamine's mouth and her soft hands gliding along his dick. Soon he felt the familiar sensation in his balls that let him know he was about to come. "I-I think I g-gonna cum." Jessamine managed to stuff a few more inches down her throat and she speed up her hands but that wasn't enough. Right before Jack blew his load he grabbed two handfuls of her long brown hair and he forced all fifteen inches down her throat and her fired off thick ropes of cum into her. When he gets done cumming Jack releases her and helped her stand up. Jessamine had a happy expression on her face when she said "It seems you are producing _plenty _of semen. Now I have one more test then we will be done. In order for me to fully test your stamina you will need to" she walked over to the desk, spread her legs and said "fuck me until you can barely move."

Jack two heads now had a fight inside him. His on his shoulders told him to put his cloths on and get the hell out of there before Longbranch tried to kill him. The one that resided between his legs told him to jump on her and fuck her senseless. The choice was simple. He covered the distance between them in to strides and grabbed her waist he cupped one cheek with his left hand and ripped off her thong with his right hand. He buried his face in between her large breasts while his hands reached back and tried to unclasp her bra. Jack had never done this before so when he couldn't get them he undone he pulled his face out of Jessamine's boobs, let out a frustrated growl and he ripped it a part too. She stared at Jack for a few seconds before she said "You do know I could have just done that for you, right? Now I have no under wear" Jack crashed his lips on her to make up for it and released after a few seconds making Jessamine blush just a little. Jack touched his cock to her lips and said "Ready" Jessamine placed her hands on either side of his muscular neck. Jack pushed into about half way making her scream and dug her red nails inn deep to his neck. Jack smirked and said "If you scream from that much the entire building is going to know what we are doing in here" Jessamine said something Jack didn't understand and he realized she was casting a spell. When she was done she said one word "Soundproof." That was all the incentive Jack needed he quickly pulled out leaving only the head of his dick inside of her and slammed all fifteen inches inside of her. She let out a blood curdling scream and dug her nails further in to his neck. Jack stayed planted in side of her so she could get use to him then he started hammering into her. Jessamine screeched in pleasure/pain and she removed her hands from his neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. This gave her more stability but it also gave her more area for her to scratch. Jack kept slamming into her and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Jack dipped his head down and sucked in her neck. He felt her clamp down around him as she climaxed and soaked his cock. The pounded in a few more times and he did one last deep thrust and blew his load deep in her pussy. He stayed deep inside her while she said "Well it seems you have sufficient stamina Mr. Swift. You can get dressed again." Jack looked down at her and smirked "But I'm not tired yet."

Jack pulled out of her and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the window. He put her down facing the window and pushed her up against it. He watched as her breast flattened against the glass and he felt his dick reharden. He looked out the window and he realized if a fisher man happened at look up he would see a beautiful woman being plowed by a teenager and that turned him on. He reached down and massaged her as to get her ready. Jack leaned down and whispered in to her ear "Are you ready?" She turned her head so he could see the side of her face and nodded "Go slow it's my first time back there." If Jack didn't currently have a ton of testosterone pumping through his body he might have listened to her but right now he didn't care. He grabbed his cock in one hand, aimed it at her ass, and rammed in to her completely filling her ass up. Jessamine let out a loud scream as soon as he entered her and he kissed her to quiet her down. He didn't give her a chance to adjust and he kept slamming, forcefully, back in to her so hard in fact that Jack heard the glass start to crack. Jack pulled Jessamine back and he lifted up her legs so he was holding her with her legs on either side of her head and his hands behind her knees and Jack kept fucking her like this. The good thing for Jessamine was that from this position Jack's balls were slapping up and hitting her pussy and clit adding to her pleasure. Jack could hear her moaning in his mouth and he knew she wasn't going to last much longer so he sped up his thrusting. He felt her clamp down around is dick and he knew she had just climaxed and a few seconds later he sent off his thick warm jizz deep in to her ass.

Jack staggered back to the and collapsed in to the middle of the couch with Jessamine still around him She pulled off of him and turned around and straddled Jack and watched him as he panted "Don't tell me your tired yet." Jack didn't have enough energy answer so he reached up and tweaked her nipple "Well since you're tired I might as well service you." She positioned her entrance and started to lower herself on Jack. As she went down on him, Jack noticed something different about her pussy. It wasn't as tight, but still felt great, as it was as earlier and jack realized it was from the thorough fucking Jack had given to her on the desk and jack took pride in that fact. Once Jessamine was all the way down on him she waited a few seconds the she started bouncing on him. While Jessamine was bouncing on Jack, he was reaching around and had started squeezing and spanking her ass again. Jessamine had shoved her beautiful breast in Jack's face and he wasted no time in suckling on them. First he nibbled on her left then he nibbled on the left. After he had alternated a few times he buried his face in between them and sucked right in the middle of her chest making her lean her head back and moan "YES YES YES FUCKING YES JACK! YOU FELL SO GOOD AND BIG AND YOU FILL ME U SO GOOD. AAAAAHHHHHH JAAAAAAACK!" She came screaming his name and jack would have done the same thing when he did at the same time as her if his face wasn't being smothered by Jessamine's chest.

Jessamine fell back in to him and jack pulled his face back out from her bosom. Jack gave her another kiss and said "So do you think I have enough stamina" "Oh I think you have plenty of that now you might want to make a quick nap and recharge so you aunt doesn't wander why you are red face and out of breath" "Ok but wont aunt Linda wonder where I will be." Jessamine gave Jack a deep French kiss and answered "Let me worry about that. Now get some rest." She started lightly kissing him on the face and neck. These made jack feel sleepy and he fell asleep still inside of a beautiful woman kissing him


End file.
